


Baby You're My Lucky Charm

by Lady_Phenyx



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Pirates, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Whipping, Whump, Whumptober 2020, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: Snufkin's had a lot of adventures over the years. He hasn't had time to tell all of them to Moomin or Snorkmaiden or anyone else, really.Like, say, the time he sailed with pirates.He just never imagined that it would come back to haunt him quite like this.Whumptober Day 3: MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAYManhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952818
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Snufkin covered more ground while he was out and about than most thought he would, given he'd tied himself primarily to Moomin Valley and returned there each spring, along with the slow, unhurried pace of his travels.

He'd also met more people than he'd told any of his found family about, and he wondered, sometimes, at how many people wanted to know him and wanted him to stay.

Snufkin had made his choice, long ago. His heart had decided who his family would be, even before he'd realized how deeply he loved them. He'd questioned more than once since then, afraid of being tied down, fear of resenting the place he loved and fear of being unable to leave fighting against that love until he came to terms with and enjoyed having a place to return to, one that let him go freely but wished and hoped for his return and greeted him with joy that he had chosen to come back.

But needing that time away didn't mean that seeing other friends once in awhile while out and about wasn't a pleasant surprise.

Snufkin had been camping on the beach when he was hailed from a passing ship, multiple voices calling out his name enthusiastically. He glanced around, and it took a moment to see the ship sailing past, with people crowding its rails and waving with both arms.

Snufkin stood, peering out at the incoming ship. It took him a moment to recognize the flag it flew, but once he had, he waved back with as much enthusiasm as they had called to him.

The ship anchored a little ways out from the beach and sent a few boats in towards the shoals and Snufkin's campsite.

The pirate captain splashed through the shallow waters to slap Snufkin on the back, energetically enough to nearly send Snufkin to his knees.

“It's been ages! You regretting leaving the boating life yet?”

“I think I'll leave the pirating up to you,” Snufkin said with a soft laugh. “It seems to be treating all of you well,” he added, looking over the pirates who'd come to join them.

“Well, ever since we started doing like you started us on, people have been more accommodatin',” the captain said, grin growing. “Too bad you didn't stick with us, Cap'n. It's a lot more adventure and reward now, a lot less 'o that plunderin' business.”

Snufkin snorted softly. “You know being captain wasn't for me,” he said easily, sitting back down by his fire as the pirates arraigned themselves around it in their own fashion. “I only agreed since you weren't really giving me much choice.”

There was a collective eyeroll at that.

“As if we could really have forced you to be captain if you hadn't been enjoying yourself,” the captain said.

“Maybe I just felt sorry for all of you after that business with the hattifatteners,” Snufkin shot back.

More laughter, and random comments called out, as the captain pounded Snufkin on the shoulder lightly.

It had only been a few months that he'd sailed with them as their captain, but they'd learned quite a few of his boundaries in that time.

“Well, we still miss haven' ya as our cap'n. I'm doing my best, but you were like havin' a good luck charm on board,” he said. “I swear, 'twas the best adventures we ever had. And the most treasure we ever found. And without havin' ta hurt folks what didn't earn it more'n twice over.”

“We're still stickin' ta that,” the first mate said, reclining back in the sand. “Jus' like the Cap'n said. More rewardin' than the old way. But we sure are confusin' people.”

Snufkin covered a giggle. “Well, it isn't exactly proper piratical behavior,” he pointed out. "You're practically just sailors now."

He was met with wide grins. “Oi, you take that back. Sailors don't cause this much mayhem. Besides, there ain't that many pirates left around,” the first mate said, waving a paw in the air. “We get ta do our own thing and warn people off other pirates. It works out in th' end.”

“What about you? Can't imagine life on land is that much more excitin' than life on the high seas,” the captain prompted. He glanced down to where Snufkin's tail was leaving patterns in the sand as the tip twitched happily, eyes sparkling. “Somthin' tells me it's been workin' out pretty good for all that. Got somethin' ta tell th' crew?”

Snufkin felt himself begin to blush and the pirates oohed, as shameless as a group of preteens at a sleepover. One even rolled over onto their stomach, propping their head up on their paws and kicking their feet, to general amusement.

“Well...I might have found a place I return to every spring,” Snufkin said. “And family. And a boyfriend. And girlfriend. We're a trio.” The still somewhat new tail wrapped around Snufkin, who ran his fingers through the fur. “And gotten more visible.”

As if they couldn't tell, from the fact that he had a tail now and no longer was wearing gloves. The gloves weren't as obvious as the tail, but he knew, and the way they were eying his paws, most of them had an idea.

More coos from the pirates, and Snufkin rolled his eyes, if fondly. “You're all terrible.”

The captain patted Snufkin's shoulder again. “Aw, come on, I know ya don't like connections much be we all still care about ya. And it's good ta hear ya found folks ya care about enough ta feel comfortable makin' em your home port. Near everybody needs one o' them somewhere.”

Snufkin softened, snorting a little as the pirates began pulling out food they'd brought from the ship, expanding his little dinner to include all of them.

Most of the time he'd be irritated at the intrusion, but despite himself he did like the crew of the Pride of the Seas, enough that he'd sailed with them before setting off on his own once again (he liked them, but a ship was _small_ , and there were a lot of them, so the privacy he needed was nonexistent and he couldn't live like that for long).

The food and drink and talking lasted long into the night, long enough they could call it morning before they all went to sleep.

\---XXX---

“Say, Snufkin,” Captain Ulric drawled the next morning as Snufkin tidied away his campsite and the crew piled their containers back onto the boat to take back to the ship. He waited until Snufkin made a soft noise of acknowledgment, eyes never straying from what he was doing. “So I understand why you don't want to sail with us full time anymore. But, well, if my calculations are correct, this Moomin Valley you're heading to for spring, at your current pace you'll get there about mid spring, am I right?”

Snufkin didn't respond, but Ulric knew him well enough not to be offended by that, knowing Snufkin was waiting for him to get to the point, as patiently as possible.

“What if we gave you a ride? We could get there before that, and still have time for at least one adventure. Cause a bit of a stir, too, you sailin' in on a full pirate ship. Show off a bit for your new partners, eh?” he added with a wink.

“My big sister would probably enjoy it more. Might even try to take over. She bit the last pirate that came to Moomin Valley,” Snufkin said, hefting his pack onto his back which a chuckle. “Of course, he'd just taken Snorkmaiden hostage, but it was a very Little My thing to do.”

“There, see! We need to hear about these folks,” Ulric said, pointing at Snufkin.

Snufkin considered, staring out at the horizon in silence before leveling a look at Ulric. “So long as you don't try and make me captain again.”

That got another full belly laugh. “Co-captains it is then!”

“Not what I meant and you know it.”

\---XXX---

Sailing on the Pride of the Seas was very different from sailing with the Moomins. The ship was a lot bigger, for one. It was still small, the way sailing ships were, but compared to the tiny boat the Moomins owned it was huge.

So while it was a bit cramped and Snufkin sort of missed walking, he couldn't deny it felt good to stand at the rail and close his eyes to feel the salt spray coating his face and hair, the feel of the wind rushing through smock and hair, that unique sensation of being on a ship under full sail.

The pirates of the Pride of the Seas, like most pirates, were superstitious, much like Snufkin himself, and stubbornly regarded Snufkin as good luck, which was one reason he was able to take time now to stand motionless at the rail rather than doing one of the many tasks that needed done.

The fact that they'd already managed to have several adventures in the week and a half since they'd found each other, leading to a discovery of gold on one island and more treasures later, including the traditional chest full of gold and jewelry, did nothing to change their minds.

Snufkin didn't want any of the treasure for himself, but there were a few pieces that would suit Snorkmaiden, and Moomin, and Moominmamma, Moominpappa, Little My and Mymble and Mymblemamma, so if he kept a few pieces for each of them, well, there were no complaints, just a few giggles and some lighthearted teasing.

They all knew how Snufkin felt about physical possessions, after all, so he supposed watching him pick out presents was somewhat amusing.

But he wasn't that cute, come on.

And, well, being thought of as good luck was better than the places that seemed to think mumriks were bad luck or worse, so Snufkin figured he could deal with it, so long as it didn't turn into some sort of hero worship deal. He really didn't like it when people started looking at him that way.

It was hard to explain, but he'd encountered it far too often. People heard he was a vagabond and there were expectations, in one direction or another, and they didn't pay attention to who he really was.

Another reason to be grateful for Moomin Valley, where they saw Snufkin for himself.

It had taken about a week of such tight knit living for the crew of the Pride of the Seas to fully let go of that sort of expectation the first time they'd sailed together, and that was aided by already being slightly odd themselves.

The whole 'Snufkin is good luck' thing was the only one they wouldn't drop. They did it with a smile and a wink, though, almost like it was as much a friendly joke as a real superstition.

Sort of like how it felt like everything would turn out all right when Moominmamma was around, Snufkin guessed as he stared out at the waves. There was just something about being around her calm, steady presence that made it feel like one could keep their own calm and that, no matter what was happening right now, at the end of it all Moominmamma would be there, with coffee and pancakes and a hug.

Maybe being a 'good luck charm' wasn't all that bad, if he could help inspire that sort of feeling in others. So long as they didn't come to depend on it.

Captain Ulric came to stand next to Snufkin by the rail. Snufkin didn't turn his head to acknowledge him, but he did flick his tail.

Quite a useful thing, a tail, even if it did sometimes betray him and reveal things he hadn't wanted to. A straight face meant nothing when the tail was going wild behind him.

“Smooth sailing so far, and we've you to thank,” Ulric said. Snufkin snorted, and got an elbow to the side for his trouble. “I know, I know, but we're enjoying it, you might as well too. You're as superstitious as the rest of us. And you can't deny we've had some good times since you rejoined, more than we usually do.” His eyes took on a teasing twinkle, and Snufkin eyed him warily. “It's about time you took your share of the treasure, too. Never thought I'd see the day. Or for you to find someone who likes stuff as a paramour...”

Snufkin blushed faintly but chuckled. “Moomin is a homebody who'll love the story as much as the trinket, and Snorkmaiden loves sparkle. The rest will appreciate the gifts.”

“And Miss Snorkmaiden gets the tiara, I'm thinking?”

“Well, we do call her a princess, so she should have a proper tiara, wouldn't you think?” Snufkin teased back, and Ulric laughed.

“Oh, aye, a proper tiara for a properly adventurous princess. Can't wait to meet them,” he said. “If even half of what you've said about them all is true – and seeing as how you don't exaggerate I know there's things you've left out – then...”

He trailed off, eyes narrowing as he looked at the horizon. “I need a looking glass. Fox!” he called to the first mate, raising his voice to travel over the sounds of a ship in full sail. “Look there, on the horizon, bring me a glass and see what it is!”

The calm ship burst into activity, the crew dashing about to be ready for what the captain would call for.

Snufkin frowned at Ulric. “I thought you didn't attack ships anymore,” he said tightly.

Ulric nodded, just as tightly. “We don't. But there's a lot out there who attack us first, thinking we will. And there's those what get scared when they see us, so we need to be ready to sail away first. And there's not many, but there's other pirates out there. The Calypso's Curse, she's full of pirates that want to know how we've been so successful lately and ain't takin' our answers. So we need ta ready ourselves.”

Snufkin watched him for a moment before nodding. That was reasonable enough.

Fox came running up with the spyglass, and Ulric held it up, staring at the the ship bearing towards them.

The Pride of the Seas was silent, waiting for their captain's pronouncement.

He leaned forward, focusing, before cursing, harsh and furious.

Snufkin reared away from the torrent, eyes gone wide, and Ulric swung around. “It's the Calypso's Curse! Battle stations, everyone! Try to catch the wind, we'll try and outrun her, first!

Snufkin, you'd best get below,” he said, turning to the mumrik clutching the rail. “I know you're decent in a quick fight, but you count on getting away, not winning. These pirates, they fight hard and they fight dirty. We'll try and get away and not engage, but they don't back down. And I don't want them seeing you.”

Snufkin nodded slowly, glancing at the approaching ship.

Ulric was right. He wasn't _bad_ in a fight, per say – he'd learned how to use his claws since his paws had come back, and his father had been teaching him what he knew, but most of what they both knew was to strike fast, strike hard, and run like hell.

Getting away and escape over staying and fighting.

But they were on a ship. There was nowhere to run to.

“Be careful,” Snufkin said. He knew it was a cliché, knew they couldn't, but he found himself saying it anyway.

Ulric nodded at him, understanding what Snufkin really meant.

And for once in his life, Snufkin did as he was told, running down into the ship's hold.

\---XXX---

Snufkin huddled down in the hold, clutching his hat in both paws and pulling it down over his ears, his tail wrapped tightly around his legs as he curled into a tight ball.

He  _hated_ this. He could hear the sounds of fighting above, the clashing of swords and shouts and thudding of feet against the deck, and he was cowering down here in the hold.

He had to do something.

Yes, Ulric said to hide down here, but there had to be something, anything...

Snufkin lifted his head and scanned the hold, mind going a thousand miles a minute.

There were swords, but he'd never used a sword before. He was as likely to hurt himself as he was anyone else with one. A few pistols, but he hated guns, he couldn't fire one at someone.

His eyes fell on a pack of crates and ropes and lit up. Maybe...

\---XXX---

Snufkin peeked up through the hatch leading to the hold. The two crews were still fighting – it wasn't the full crew of the Calypso's Curse, he could still see some of them on her deck, holding ropes to keep the two ships tethered together, but enough of them had managed to board Pride of the Seas to give his friends trouble.

He knew his friends well enough to make them out even in the chaos.

They needed this finished. He couldn't have these real pirates following them to Moomin Valley. They managed the last time pirates landed there, but that was one pirate, and a lucky plan. It wouldn't work against this many.

There was a spark of guilt for coming out of hiding. Ulric ordered him below to protect him.

But his friends were in trouble, and it didn't look as though things were going their way.

His fighting style was all about hitting and running – but Joxter was a master at chaos (and Little My closing in on her mastery quickly) and Snufkin was honing his own skills under their example.

A net, cast out at foot level, tripping people up and giving the crew of the Pride a chance to get a good hit in. The ballast he'd found was as good as marbles underfoot, though he had to be more careful with those lest he get his friends, too. A quick fashioned slingshot was just as useful for those, and the balls weren't enough to cause more than a bruise and a distraction.

It felt like there was more he could do, but he had to keep ducking down, trying to keep from being seen.

He didn't know why Ulric was so against them seeing him, but fine – he'd try, but he had to help. He couldn't stay down below and listen without knowing what was happening up above.

Really, Snufkin thought he was doing pretty well, all things considered. If nothing else, that was quite a lot of chaos he'd created out there with the few things he'd managed to find.

Now time to go hide back in the hold and they could all pretend he'd been down there the whole time. The pirates from the Calypso's Curse were in disarray, his friends could handle it from here.

Snufkin turned and ducked to hide once more and was brought up short as someone caught the back of his smock.

He was dragged out of the hold, hissing and thrashing, a paw grasping onto his arm. His claws dug into the paw and and it let go with a cry of pain, only to latch around his waist, claws useless against the thick cloth of their coat.

“I found him! Cap'n, I got him!” was yelled by the body holding Snufkin tight, the words vibrating against his back as he kicked and yelled.

“Get back to the Curse!” another voice bellowed, and Snufkin felt a rush of wind as he was launched from one ship to another, more arms catching him as he landed.

He struggled, biting and kicking and thrashing, hearing more feet hitting the deck and the sounds of ropes being cut and boards pulled back, and pulled free of his captors just in time for the Calypso's Curse to pull away from the Pride of the Seas. Snufkin launched himself at the rail, arm outstretched, his fingers missing Ulric's by inches, too far to reach and the fall from the deck to far to fall into the water without injury.

The pirates swarmed him again and the last he saw of the Pride of the Seas was Ulric's despairing face, hearing their cries of his name as Calypso's Curse made her retreat.

\---XXX---

Snufkin bit and kicked and clawed, knowing he should probably pretend to be subdued to make escape easier – what escape there might be he wasn't sure, he was trapped on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean – but he was too panicked to think.

Paws forced him to his knees, more holding his arms extended behind him and on his shoulders to keep him down, and he hung in their grip, panting and trying to force himself to calm down.

Think, think, he needed to calm down and  _think_ .

The tip of a sword slid along Snufkin's jaw, and he froze as it traced along his jawline, slow and thoughtful, before the flat pressed under his chin, forcing his face up.

The wood of the deck was hard under Snufkin's knees, the paws rough and tight around his arms, and the sun beat down mercilessly as he and the captain of the Calypso's Curse stared at each other.

The silence was growing oppressive, and Snufkin was debating saying something or letting it stretch on. That was one of his father's tricks, to ignore how uncomfortable everyone was and let them fix it.

Yeah, he'd go with that, even if fear was giving way to rare anger, mixing into a sickening mix in his chest.

“A mumrik, eh?” the captain finally said, the tip of his sword still digging into the soft skin of Snufkin's chin, tilting his face one way and the other to examine him. “Knew they were hidin' away a good luck charm of some kind. Looks like ya caught 'im, lads!”

“What are you talking about?” Snufkin hissed, though it was difficult to get the words out with the steel pressed to his chin.

The Captain knelt, though he didn't ease up on the sword. “Just about how the crew of the Pride of the Seas have had a lucky charm that rubbed off on them for the past few years, and it's about time for a proper pirate crew to have a bit of luck, not those weak little do-gooders.”

Snufkin glared. “I'm not a good luck charm.”

The pirate smirked. “It's in your best interest to be one, little mumrik. We all know you are, no matter how much you lie about it.” He patted Snufkin's cheek, the sword pressed against his neck keeping Snufkin from snapping at the offending hand. “We all know mumriks are good luck, so don't go thinking about trying to make us bad luck instead.”

“You kidnapped me, even if I had control of this supposed good luck, what makes you think taking me like that would make it work for you?”

The pirate's smirk turned into a grin, sharp and hungry, a grin that should have had a fin on top of it, and  _oh,_ Snufkin did  _not_ like having that grin directed at him.

“Because you won't like what happens if you don't.”

\---XXX---

The Calypso's Curse disappeared over the horizon faster than she'd appeared, using wind and tide in her favor.

The Pride of the Seas tried to follow, and might have been able to on the open sea, but her crew was injured, too injured to continue the fight when they found the Calypso's Curse, and they couldn't risk bombarding her when Snufkin was on board.

They needed help, but who could they go to? And how would they ever find the Calypso's Curse if they let her get away now?

One of the crew, bracing himself on the rail, let out a cry, pointing.

A shore was in view, one with a long pier coming off the beach ending in a small, round bathhouse.

Just like the one Snufkin had described to them, the one they'd been looking for to make their grand entrance.

There was a crowd on the pier, watching them from afar.

Well, it wasn't the entrance they'd planned, but they were so close...

The Pride of the Seas swung in towards the pier.

“Here now, pirates, there's no plunder for you here!” a voice called, and a blue coated figure waved at them. “We'll aid with your injured so long as you promise not to try anything!”

Captain Ulric limped over to the rail. “Here now yourself, is this Moomin Valley?” he called back.

“It is.”

Ulric's eyes scanned the crowd, picking out the ones Snufkin had spent the most time describing.

“You there, Moomins! Snorks! Joxter and Mymbles and the rest! We were giving Snufkin a ride home, and...”

“Snufkin!” came a cry from half a dozen throats. “You know him?” came from the white furred creature that had to be Moomin, considering Snufkin's stories. “Where is he?”

“On that ship!” the captain pointed in the direction of the fleeing Calypso's Curse. “They attacked us and carried him off! We've wounded, need supplies, but we need to chase them before they get far.”

Several creatures broke away from the crowd and ran off at top speed after a few hurried orders from the larger Moomin in the red and white apron, who came forward.

“I've sent for medical supplies,” she called up, “And food.”

“Why should we believe them?” asked a tiny, angry looking redhead.

“You Little My?” Ulric called down. The redhead crossed her arms, glaring up at him.

“What if I am?”

“Snufkin was telling us stories about you. And his partners. And found family and biological family. You and Joxter are chaos goals, did you know that? Also, you must be Moominmamma, thank you very much, Snufkin was right again about you.”

“I really think they're telling the truth,” the Moomin in the top hat – Moominpappa, the whisper went round the ship as they dragged themselves to the rails to look at the figures Snufkin loved enough to tie himself to this tiny valley for – said softly to Moominmamma.

“Why'd they take Snufkin?” Moomin called up, holding paws with...yes, that had to be Snorkmaiden, and the glowering mumrik with his paws on their shoulders the Joxter.

Captain Ulric glanced the way the group had been sent off. They weren't coming back yet, and they did need help, they had time to answer questions.

“Snufkin helped us out of a tough spot a few years back. Sailed with us for a few months after that. Seemed like every adventure we got into ended well, well enough he got us doing things his way, with the stopping of looting and plundering and doing what we felt like and helping people along the way. Things turned around for us so much we stared calling him a good luck charm, even after he left. 

We pirates are a superstitious lot, and word must've got around that we got us good luck, and the Calypso's Curse's been tryin' ta get their hands on whatever our charm was for awhile now. Dunno how they figured out it's Snufkin, but that's why.”

“But Snufkin's not...I mean, he is for us, but...”

“Exactly,” Ulric said, snapping and pointing at her as Snorkmaiden faltered. “He's good luck for us, because we care about him. But they won't get that. So we need to hurry and help him. Now, we don't expect any of you to...”

“Lower that gangplank or I'm coming up there to do it myself,” Joxter snarled, shoving his way through the crowd. “I only just found him, I am _not_ losing him again.”

Ulric paled, and turned to snap for the crew to lower the gangplank.

They already were, not willing to risk the wrath of an angry Joxaren, especially not when it was a parental wrath that was wreathing him already.

To their surprise, he was followed by the Moominparents, Moomin, Snorkmaiden, and Little My.

“Um...”

“What do you think you're doing?” came a call from below, from another Snork, Snorkmaiden's brother if Ulric guessed right.

Snorkmaiden flared a quick red, hurrying over to lean on the rail. “Going to help rescue my boyfriend, of course!” she called back.

“You don't know how to fight!”

“Snufkin's been teaching me, _and_ he and Moominmamma are teaching me about healing. You can't stop me, so I suggest you get ready for when we get back if you aren't coming,” she snapped back. “We'll probably need a lot of things when we do,” she added, softening but not backing down. “You should start getting ready.”

“Snorkmaiden, this is ridiculous! They could catch you too, and you know you aren't ready to fight real pirates! Come down from there!”

“I'm going, Snork.”

The statement was flat and final, and Snork faltered. Slowly he nodded, though everyone could tell he wasn't happy about it.

Snorkmaiden gave a sharp nod and turned back to the ship.

The group that had been sent off to Moomin House returned, passing the supplies up to Moominmamma in a rush.

She and Snorkmaiden set about patching up pirates while those who could set about getting the Pride of the Seas ready to chase the other ship.

There were calls of encouragement and good luck from the pier, and Ulric couldn't blame them for the fear that colored some of the calls, though the confidence that overrode it from the rest surprised him.

This was dangerous, and from what Snufkin had said, this valley was peaceful. The worst things that happened here were generally from some scoundrel called Stinky, and even then it was generally thievery and nasty pranks.

Nothing like what they were going into now.

He wouldn't have blamed any of them for staying behind, really, for thinking that they were going to be in the way.

Still...he eyed the cast iron frying pan hanging on one of the packs that Moominmamma had sent for, his gaze traveling over Moominmamma, over Moominpappa and Joxter, Moomin and Snorkmaiden and Little My.

There was something to be said for roused parental instincts and for those protecting a mate or younger sibling.

He had a feeling that, despite how bleak the situation seemed, they might have a chance at that.


	2. Chapter 2

The pirates of the Calypso's Curse had argued for quite some time about just what to do with Snufkin. He wasn't sure just how long, but it seemed ages while he was down on his knees on the hard, wooden deck.

Apparently they had first assumed that the good luck charm was a treasure of some kind, a physical object they could take and mount on their ship. They had only recently realized it might be a person, and hadn't yet agreed on just what to do with said person when the opportunity to attack the Pride of the Seas presented itself.

There were two that wanted to tie Snufkin out on the figurehead like they'd planned for the treasure anyway, shot down quickly and cowering in front of their captain as he berated them for suggesting something that could kill their new captive.

A few were for making a cage for him, but as a mumrik, they'd have to make a very secure cage to keep him from getting free, and they didn't have one ready.

In the end, they bound him to the mast, the ones who'd been holding him down shoving him up against the thick mast as his wrists were wrapped in rope and the connecting ropes tied tightly behind the mast, looped up and around his elbows to pull his arms that much tighter against the wood before more was wrapped, loop after loop, around him at chest and waist and knees.

“Not too tight,” the captain reminded them as the loops were wrapped around, checking the rope pulled taut between Snufkin's wrists and elbows himself. “We need him alive, and that means breathing. And relatively undamaged, doubt the good luck charm would still work with permanent damage caused by us. Now, non-permanent that heals up, on the other hand...” he trailed off meaningfully.

Snufkin glared at him despite his growing terror and the stifling, hot bubble growing in his chest, an almost physical reaction to being unable to move.

The captain tilted his head, looking Snufkin up and down calculatingly. “I'm almost glad the good luck charm's a person rather than a bit of treasure. Mumriks are fun.”

“I'm never going to help you.”

A jeering laugh answered him. The captain leaned in, tilting up the brim of Snufkin's hat, leaning into his space and smirking. “Again, little mumrik, I'm sure we'll find a way to persuade you. And who knows, after a little proper pirating, maybe you'll understand how much more satisfying real piratry is.” He tugged Snufkin's hat back down and turned with a flare of his coat. “Let's get those sails up, and set course for our island. Persuasion this delicate needs a bit more than what we've got here, eh lads?”

He glanced back at Snufkin, still smirking. “Doesn't mean we can't start before we get there, though.”

There were cheers from the rest of the crew, and Snufkin shrank back against the mast, fear curdling cold in his stomach despite the heat of the day.

\---XXX---

Snufkin slumped against the mast, panting.

The sun was unrelenting. If it weren't for the fact that he were covered from head to toe, he was sure he'd have the worst sunburn of his life right now, but it was a double edged blessing. The clothes were usually heavy and comforting in their weight, but he was overheating in them now, and salt was clinging in their folds.

If he'd still been on the Pride of the Seas he would have taken off the smock and possibly gone into the captain's tiny cabin for a bit of relief, but here he couldn't move.

The ropes rubbed against his clothes in a rough texture he could feel even through all the layers, and his wrists were being rubbed raw. He'd spent the last hour, judging by the sun, trying to get his claws into the ropes to tear at and weaken them.

It wasn't working. The tautness of the rope would have helped him to cut it, but he couldn't quite get his fingers up to them...because of how taut around the mast they were. And the rope binding his elbows to the mast, holding his arms fast. He couldn't move.

It was as if they'd calculated the perfect torture to drive a mumrik mad. He needed to  _move_ .

Snufkin shifted against the wood. He could use some water, as well, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that. He wasn't going to give them anything they could use against him. He could hold out awhile longer.

He shifted again. If he could just...there.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd slept propped up, but the ropes should keep him upright, and like this, well, he was as comfortable as he was going to get.

Time to take a page from his father's book and see just how long he could sleep. It wouldn't solve anything, but at least he'd have a break from knowing how little he could move, from knowing how miserable he was.

The only thing he was sure about was that rescue probably wasn't coming. The sea was far too large to be able to find one little ship, and he had no idea where they were heading.

But for now, he had no ideas, and no way to get away even if he got loose. His chances on this ship weren't good, but they wanted him alive. Using just a lifeboat...his chances were nonexistent.

He needed to sleep, and calm down, and think.

\---XXX---

Snufkin was jostled awake an hour later.

The grinning face leering down at him wasn't a welcome sight.

“Aw, sleepin' away our hospitality?” the pirate jeered.

“Ain't ya heard? Mumriks sleep as much as cats,” another said, though he managed to make it sound like an insult. The grin made it worse. “Guess yer feelin' more comfortable, lad.”

Snufkin kept his mouth pressed closed.

The first held up a cup that was passing clean. It looked as though they'd wiped it out between uses rather than properly cleaning it.

“Here, drink up, lad. 's just water, cap'n don't want ya getting sick on us.”

Unwilling but all too aware of how dry his throat was, Snufkin drank when the cup was held up for him

The fact that it was, despite the cup, clean water kept the pirate from drowning Snufkin in it. They hadn't stopped for clean water befpre changing course, and out here, it was worth more than gold.

Of course, to Snufkin, it was always worth more than gold, but that wouldn't help right now to bring up.

The captain came up behind them, watching as Snufkin was fed a few bits of jerky. Snufkin was as dubious and unwilling about the food as he'd been with the water, but his body made the decision for him once again.

“So, been thinking during that little nap o' yours? Mayhap yer a bit too comfortable,” the captain said.

Snufkin winced as he felt the spots that the rope had rubbed raw flare back into painful awareness, the pain of being tied to the mast for too long.

“I'm not,” Snufkin said dryly, shifting.

“Well, if ya want ta be comfortable, ye'd better start with th' good luck,” the captain said.

Snufkin glared at him. Claiming not to be a good luck charm was dangerous, if he could get them to believe him, given they'd likely kill him for wasting their time, but at the same time he had no control over whatever good luck the others claimed he brought them.

The captain gripped his face harshly, twisting it up to face him, fingers digging into Snufkin's cheeks hard enough to make tears spring to his eyes.

“Careful, there, lad,” the captain said in a low, dangerous voice. “We aren't pirates like the Pride of the Seas's crew. Best you remember that.”

He yanked Snufkin's face to the side as he let go, sharp as a slap, and Snufkin kept his eyes closed, taking deep breaths.

“Don't test my patience, little mumrik. I know what mumriks are like, so I'm giving you a little leeway – it's what makes good pirates of you. But it only goes so far, ya ken?”

“We could always keelhaul 'im,” one of the pirates suggested, leering at Snufkin.

The captain leveled a blow at the pirate that sent him staggering.

“Use that head of yours for somethin' other than wearin' a hat,” he snapped. “He's no use to us dead, an' that'll kill him for near sure.”

The pirate staggered back, rubbing at the bruise. “Use your head, and think.” The captain looked out over the ocean, calculating. “A night tied to th' mast'll be a good start. Let him know what conditions are like fer those who don't cooperate.”

\---XXX---

It was a brutal night for both ships, as Snufkin tried to sleep once more against the mast and the rescue party watched the horizon and rapidly disappearing sails, too worried to do more than doze at best.

\---XXX---

Snufkin woke groggily to the sounds of the ship in action.

He blinked, raising his head slowly, only to freeze.

The Calypso's Curse was taking a detour on a small island. He could see a few buildings, hear cries and smell smoke.

He fought against the ropes in a panic, but they were just as secure as they'd been yesterday, crusted with salt and digging painfully into his skin as he thrashed until he collapsed against them, panting.

Whatever was going on out there, he couldn't stop them.

The pirates raced on board, frantically pulling up the anchor and casting off.

People lined the shore, yelling, improvised weapons held high.

It looked like the Calypso's Curse had meant to take the town while they slept and miscalculated just how early farm folk had to get up, if the state of the people and their improvised weapons were anything to go by.

Several of them saw Snufkin tied to the mast and raised a new cry, but they didn't have boats to carry the fight out onto the water, and they faded as the Calypso's Curse made it into deeper waters.

The captain turned to look at Snufkin, and the fiery rage in his eyes made Snufkin press back against the mast, suddenly terrified.

“Well, little good luck charm, just what was that, hm?” the captain asked, his voice deathly cold as he stalked up to the mast. His forearm crashed into the mast above Snufkin's head as he leaned down into Snufkin's face, and Snufkin could feel his breath speed up, trying not to show fear and failing.

It was one thing to be calm earlier but another now, when he was tied and helpless and there was a furious pirate pressing into his space.

“I was being _nice,_ little good luck charm,” he snarled lowly, though some of his fury seemed to have abated as Snufkin's open fear. He held out a hand, and a whip was placed into it by one of the watching pirates.

He held it up so Snufkin could get a good look. “This is what I use on the men,” he said as Snufkin arched away. “The cat'o'nine. The knots make it hurt worse, ye ken?”

It was a fearful thing, the cat, a whip of many strips of braided leather, knots tied into the strips at random. It smelled faintly of well used leather, and Snufkin twisted to keep it from his face.

The captain glanced out at the ocean before pushing himself off the mast. “We've time before we get to the island. You might be able to redeem yourself. For you own sake, you'd better.”

“I...I won't,” Snufkin gasped.

The captain paused, half turned away.

“Oh?” he said, still that deadly, threateningly quiet.

“I can't. I can't help you hurt people. I won't,” Snufkin managed, raising his head and trying to glare. “It's not like I control it, anyway. But even if I did I wouldn't.”

The captain smirked, an ugly, threatening thing. “I can admire sticking to morals. You've got guts, little good luck charm.” He finished his turn, adding, “We'll see what it takes to change your mind yet.”

\---XXX---

They didn't meet anyone else on the way to the island, a thing that they seemed to blame Snufkin for, though he'd done nothing while they sailed.

The captain stalked back up to the mast, leaning down once again into Snufkin's face. “I warned you, little good luck. Too bad you didn't get a chance, him? Or was that your doing, as well?”

Snufkin was silent, and the captain snarled, shoving away from the mast.

“Untie him,” the captain snapped. “And get him on land.”

There were hands all over him, pulling Snufkin away from the mast. He kicked and struggled and bit as soon as the ropes were loosened, but there were too many hands, two coming to replace each that he managed to fight off.

They dragged him down the gangplank and off the ship, into the center of the circle of huts that the pirates called 'home' for lack of a more accurate term, shoving him from one to another and laughing as he stumbled and tried to run before coming together again to shove him to his knees in the clearing, facing the center.

There was a post in the center of the clearing, with an iron ring riveted to dangle up near the top. The post was old and solid, taller than Snufkin by nearly four feet, and the pirates gripped his hair and forced his head up, eyes darting around for some escape but drawn again and again to that stark post, held down on his knees.

The clearing went quiet, eerily so, save for the sound of Snufkin's panting as they waited.

The captain strode between Snufkin and the post, his old smirk back in place as he bent to look Snufkin face to face. “I warned ye, you'd want to be good for us,” he said darkly. “See if this don't change your mind. String him up for me, boys!”

The pirates closed in around Snufkin again. His wrists were forced together by the pirates holding his arms as the rest held him in place, and rope wrapped tight around them, tight and biting as he struggled to free his paws.

Three of them grabbed the loose end of the rope and played it out, throwing it up and through the ring before drawing it tight.

The pirates holding onto Snufkin let go and the three holding the rope gave it a yank, pulling Snufkin off balance and nearly sending him sprawling, barely catching himself in time with his bound paws.

The pirates laughed and jeered as the rope was hauled on by the trio, with cheers and catcalls as they dragged Snufkin closer to the post. He fought every step, stumbling and nearly falling, his feet unable to find purchase and sliding in the loose sand.

They kept pulling on the rope even as he hit the post, pulling his arms above his head and Snufkin off his feet until he was hanging by it, balancing on his toes, and they tied it off to a second, smaller post, leaving him dangling helplessly. Snufkin struggled to get away but couldn't do more than writhe, the toes of his boots leaving grooves in the sand, unable stop them as another pulled his smock open, leaving it hanging open and his back exposed to them.

Snufkin twisted, trying to see behind him, watching as the captain stepped forward, and Snufkin's eyes widened in fear when he saw what he held.

It was a single whip rather than the cat'o'nine that the captain had been flaunting before – to reduce the damage, a small, hysterical part of Snufkin's mind provided, to hurt but not kill – but it still made his blood run cold.

If he'd thought they'd listen, he might have begged, but words wouldn't come.

The captain cracked the whip, enjoying the look of terror Snufkin was sending him, before letting the whip fly.

A line of fire slashed across Snufkin's back, and a strangled scream burst from him, again and again as the pirates watched with cheering glee.

\---XXX---

The Pride of the Seas was grateful they'd stopped by Moomin Valley. Moominmamma had them all back on their feet before the day was over, and the supplies she'd had brought meant they had plenty to eat and drink.

Especially with none of them having any appetite, too afraid of what might be happening to Snufkin to be able to eat. But by the second morning they'd all given in, needing to eat so they could rescue Snufkin.

Captain Ulric wanted to go easy on them, but they deserved to know what they were sailing in to, what they might see, what the crew of the Calypso's Curse were capable of.

Better to imagine the worst and find it hadn't come to pass or to be prepared if it had than to come upon it and be unable to move from shock.

But if there were anyone out there looking after mumriks, the crew and Snufkin's family could only pray they were looking out for Snufkin now.

Snufkin could take care of himself...usually. Even he wasn't prepared for how cruel the Calypso's Curse could be.

Captain Ulric knew Joxter had barely slept, despite his son's laughing stories about how much his father could sleep.

None of them could blame him as he paced the deck and climbed to the crow's nest, keeping an eye on the fading sails of Calypso's Curse. They couldn't catch up, right now the best they could do was to try and get them in their sights enough not to lose them.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden weren't in much better shape, though Moominmamma and Moominpappa, practical as they were, were able to sooth the two to sleep eventually, with good solid common sense.

Captain Ulric wished he had someone like them around all the time. It was half of what had made Snufkin their good luck charm – good, solid common sense.

It wasn't something the crew of the Calypso's Curse would appreciate.

There wasn't much they could do to prepare, and telling tales of what the other crew was capable of was just fueling the flames of fear at this point.

But where they were facing them, how many, what state Snufkin was in...they didn't know, and they couldn't come up with a plan without knowing.

Except one.

This time, they couldn't fail.

They were getting Snufkin back no matter what they had to do.

\---XXX---

The sails of the Calypso's Curse were visible above the trees.

The Pride of the Seas sailed around the island, coming to anchor a little ways away. Far enough they wouldn't be seen unless the other pirates were looking for followers, close enough they could hear the yelling and cheering of the pirates.

Everyone clutched a weapon of some kind, from frying pans to swords, though Joxter's was tucked into the belt he'd borrowed, preferring to have his paws free to scout ahead.

They gathered on the beach, ears turned towards the commotion on the other beach.

A scream rent the air and the party from Moomin Valley jolted, ready to run.

“Stop!” Captain Ulric hissed.

Joxter hissed back, holding himself back by the thinnest margin (and Moominpappa's paw on his arm, while the same could be said for Little My and Moominmamma).

“We need to know what we're running into or we'll make it worse,” Ulric said quickly, before any of their protective instincts took over. “Then they'll have us to use to hurt him. Come on, let's go and _think_.”

Joxter snarled again, and Snorkmaiden was going through a batch of colors that did not compliment each other, but they hurried through the trees as silently as possible, flinching and going paler with each strangled cry that rang through the air.

The closer they could come, the more they could pick out words among the cries.

Pirates calling for whoever was hurting their Snufkin to let him have it, to teach him a lesson good, show him what happens when you don't cooperate.

And the gasping cries between screams, soft sobs and strangled pleas cut off by the crack of a whip and another harsh cry from their Snufkin, like they'd never heard from him before.

\---XXX---

Snufkin was crying, and he couldn't stop.

It hurt, it hurt so much, and he was so afraid, so very afraid, and he knew he was begging but he couldn't stop just as he couldn't stop the tears.

His back was an agony, his wrists throbbed, and if he'd had the power of good luck he might have promised what they wanted if only it would make them _stop._

Then the blows stopped, with new cries rising, and he opened his eyes, tears blurring his vision, still heaving for breath and sobbing quietly.

Then he saw what had made them stop and he couldn't breathe.

Papa...that was his papa...how, why...no, let him go!

\---XXX---

The crew of the Pride was spread out among the trees, gearing up to attack, when there was a cry of alarm from within the clearing.

A single pirate, letting out a cry of anger, and more of them scrambling to their feet, slamming into the bushes.

And doing their damndest to drag out Joxter.

Snufkin had gone quiet but was now yelling louder than the rest, begging them to let his papa go, sobbing through his words, and they broke.

It was a screaming horde that descended on the pirate's camp, no longer just a rescue team, and the pirates were taking aback for a critical second.

\---XXX---

Snufkin sobbed as the pirates forced his Papa to his knees, and the captain grabbed onto Snufkin's chin, forcing him to watch.

“Well, looks like our luck _is_ turning, boys. All he needed was a little encouragement!” the captain laughed, and Joxter snarled as the pirates laughed. “Two mumriks mean twice the luck!”

The snarl of a full grown joxaren is not something to take lightly, and the pirates holding onto him paled and leaned away, but the captain laughed.

Well he could, he wasn't within range of those teeth or claws.

“Let him go, please, please just let him go,” Snufkin sobbed.

The captain's paw tightened, but whatever he meant to say was drowned in screams as the attack burst from the trees.

\---XXX---

Joxter shot to his feet the instant the paws on him loosened, and his claws made them regret laying paw on him in the first place.

He was by his son's side in a second, his elbow hitting the captain in the face and sending him flying away from his boy.

The captain rose to his feet, scrubbing his face with a none to clean sleeve, leaving a smear of blood from his nose, his eyes burning as he glared at the mumrik pair.

Captain Ulric slid between them, and the captain's eyes narrowed.

Then they rolled up in his head and he dropped like a rock.

Moominmamma stood behind him, her frying pain held high and ready for another blow, motherly protectiveness flaring in her eyes.

Around them, the fight raged, but the crew of the Calypso's Curse were taking notice of what had happened, faltering and being brought down in ones and twos.

Except for the few being chased by Little My, who were dropped soon after by several of the crew of the Pride.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden rushed to Snufkin's side, hurrying to untie the rope at its smaller stake while Joxter supported Snufkin, gently lowering to the ground as the rope went slack.

His paw started running through his son's hair as Snufkin tried to curl into his father's chest, panting for breath.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden raced up to their side and hovered. Snufkin had never...he wasn't the one who needed comfort, or if he did, he was much more subtle about seeking it out, and they weren't sure what to do.

He needed his papa more right now.

Moominmamma knelt by the mumriks, trusting the rest of them to deal with the pirates while she took care of the more pressing, important problem.

“Snufkin? It's Moominmamma,” she said softly. He raised his head enough to attempt to smile at her. She reached out and cupped his cheek gently, and he closed his eyes.

“I'm so glad to see all of you, I can't believe you found me,” Snufkin said, his voice quiet and rough from screams.

“I'm going to untie your wrists now, all right?” Moominmamma said. “Snorkmaiden, go get my bag from the ship. Pappa, Moomin, I need a fire and fresh water, we need to clean those wounds.”

The ones addressed sprang into motion, racing off to fulfill Moominmamma's orders.

The pirates around them watched with one eye, the other focused on getting the crew of the Calypso's Curse properly bound and separated from each other so they couldn't get each other free.

The captain they tied to the post once Joxter and Moominmamma had moved Snufkin away from it and to some blankets that Snorkmaiden brought along with the medical bag.

It only seemed fitting.

They...hadn't really planned what to do once they found the Calypso's Curse if they won. They'd just focused on saving Snufkin and had sort of...assumed that the other pirates would get away in the fight, and didn't really care so long as they got Snufkin back and convinced the others to leave him alone.

Snufkin had stopped crying, comforted by the feeling of his father's paw running through his hair and Moominmamma's presence. He'd feel embarrassed about being so emotional in most cases, but, well, this was a special case.

His back still throbbed in time with his heartbeat, and Moominmamma was helping him get shirt and smock off so she could get a better look at it.

It meant his father had to stop petting him, but he started again once they were gone so it was fine.

Snufkin could hear Moominmamma cooing over him, the sounds of Moomin and Moominpappa building a fire and starting to boil water over it, and Snorkmaiden helping Moominmamma to pull out what they needed – bandages and salve, mostly.

He was so exhausted, and everything hurt, from pulled arms down to sore feet and the agony that was his back, but he was curled up on his Papa's lap, with his paw running through his hair soothingly, and his boyfriend holding his paw, and his girlfriend and mother and father number two nearby, friends around them, safe safe finally  _safe._

He could sleep now.

\---XXX---

Snufkin didn't wake up until the next morning, when he smelled Moominmamma's famous pancakes.

He was bandaged from neck to hips, with more bandages around his wrists, and sorer than he could remember being before in his life, but Moominmamma's salves were nearly magical.

Snufkin sat between Moomin and Snorkmaiden, eating hungrily as they watched, reaching out now and again to brush a paw against the parts of him that weren't bandaged.

He couldn't blame them as he wanted to do the same, but was too hungry to stop eating and do so. As soon as he was finished and his dishes cleaned he went back to his spot and took up both their paws in his with a little sigh, leaning on Moomin's shoulder.

The two told him about how they'd chased down the Calypso's Curse, distracting him as the crew of the Pride of the Seas loaded the other pirates into the brigs of both ships, splitting the crew between the two to take them all back to Moomin Valley.

They could give them over to the Police Inspector there and let him call for someone to ship them off inland.

They hesitated when Moominmamma called out that it was time for them to go.

Snufkin stood to go and winced. Walking was painful after so long spent standing with no relief, and his back protested the motion.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden stood on either side of him, fussing with their tails, unsure just what to do. Usually they'd offer to carry him, but his back...

“Moomin, turn around?” Snufkin asked. “And crouch?”

Tilting his head in confusion, Moomin did as he was asked, and Snufkin jumped up onto his back.

Moomin let out a surprised, pleased “Oh!” and stood, carrying Snufkin back to the Pride of the Seas.

\---XXX---

The ship was under sail soon after, with the trio again sitting together holding paws. The parents kept coming over, mostly to touch Snufkin's hair or cheek or check on his bandages, while Little My watched from above, perched on one of the crosspieces of the mast.

Snufkin was the one talking now, telling them about how he'd met the pirates of the Pride of the Seas, why they thought of him as a good luck charm, of some of the adventures they had, while the parents hovered close to listen.

“The Calypso's Curse kidnapping you still doesn't make any sense,” Moomin said with some heat. “I mean, you're good luck for all of us because we care about each other. You can't make someone care.”

Snufkin snorted softly, leaning this time on Snorkmaiden's shoulder. “Yeah, well, they were used to forcing people to give them what they want. Oh! That reminds me! Hey, Ulric...”

“Oh, is it time for presents?” Ulric called back, grinning.

“Presents?” Snorkmaiden asked as two of the pirates hurried off to the small cabin they'd been sharing.

“Oh, yeah, Lucky here...”

“Don't call me that.”

“...he never took his share when we'd find treasure. Maybe a piece or two now and again when he needed to replace something, but never his full share. So when he claimed some to take back for all of you, well, it's not quite the same but at least he finally took some of the bloody treasure!” Ulric finished, laughing. “It's about time!”

The two pirates staggered out of the cabin, exaggerating how heavy the chest they were carrying was.

Snorkmaiden giggled and flushed bright, happy pink as Snufkin carefully crowned her with the tiara he'd picked for her, the metal and gems twisted to resemble flowers and vines.

The gifts were handed out, and Little My pranced about the deck so the sun would sparkle off her. The rest were packed back into the chest for the ones who hadn't come along or those who didn't want to wear them home.

“But there's nothing for you,” Moomin protested, even as he admired how Snorkmaiden looked in her gifts.

Snufkin shrugged, leaning again against Moomin, careful not to put any pressure on his back. “It's not the sort of thing I really want, you know that,” he said easily. “Watching all of you enjoying it is much better.”

Snorkmaiden giggled, looping one of her new necklaces around Snufkin's neck. “Well, you won't mind if we like seeing you in it once in awhile?” she asked, fluttering her lashes. Snufkin flushed as she nuzzled at his cheek, laughing as Moomin joined in on the cuddling.

All three parents converged on them, smothering them with love as the pirates around them cheerfully set the sails for Moomin Valley.

Snufkin couldn't bring good luck, no matter what people said about mumriks, but it certainly felt like he brought it to all of them as the ship rang with laughter.

\---XXX---

There were crowds on the pier as the the Pride drew up to it, the Calypso's Curse close behind her.

They were deathly quiet as the Pride bumped up against the pier, seemingly empty of all hands

The cheers when Snufkin and the others popped up from their hiding place below the railing echoed off the mountains, all of them dancing in place and yelling with joy.

The Police Inspector and his sometimes constables took the real pirates in hand once everything was explained to them, trotting them off to the cells as proudly as if they'd had a hand in the capture.

\---XXX---

Snufkin and his father disappeared for a few hours after they got back.

No one could really say they were surprised – it had been a long couple of days, and they all knew by now that Snufkin needed his space and time alone.

What was surprising was that he let his father go along with him at all. Then again, his father was very similar, so...

Either way, it gave them time to get ready for the party.

Captain Ulric and his crew were in fine form, laughing and singing and telling stories to the fascinated inhabitants of Moomin Valley.

Snufkin was ensconced in an out of the way alcove with Moomin and Snorkmaiden. One of them would get up now and again to fetch drinks or for a spot of dancing, but for the most part, they were staying near Snufkin and cuddling.

Moominmamma had changed Snufkin's bandages before the party began, pleased to see that he was already starting to heal. It had been mostly bruising, very bad bruising to be sure with welts and cuts scattered among them, but in the much better light of Moomin House it was easy to see how much worse it could have been.

She passed by often, with nuzzles for her children, as did the rest of their family.

Everyone at the party passed by sooner or later with a word or two. It could have easily been overwhelming, but Snufkin was too wrapped up in his partners to let it get to him.

The pirating life could be fun, sure, but so long as he had this to come back to, then Snufkin would leave it to the crew of The Pride of the Sea.

He preferred moments like these over any treasures they could find out there.


End file.
